


Tout me ramène à toi

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deitema, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Modern world, Romance, Short, written in 5 minutes
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 12:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15796200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Les musiques qu'ils écoutaient semblaient avoir été écrites spécialement pour eux, racontant leur histoire.





	Tout me ramène à toi

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Les champs de blés devant lesquels elle roulait avec son vélo tous les matins pour se rendre à l'université, lui rappelaient la chevelure de Deidara. 

Les champs de tournesols qu'il longeait tous les matins sur ses rollers pour rejoindre l'université, lui faisaient penser aux cheveux de Temari.

Le ciel quelque soit ses nuances, était les yeux de Deidara qui veillait sur elle et qui l'accompagnaient tout le long du trajet. 

Les sapins qui le toisaient de leur hauteur avaient le vert des yeux de Temari, qui s'assuraient qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Les odeurs des fruits des arbres des vergers environnant que le vent transportait avec lui étaient celles auxquelles elle goûtait lorsqu'elle embrassait Deidara.

Les parfums des fleurs à côté desquelles il passait avaient la même fragrance qu'il respirait sur Temari à chaque fois qu'il la tenait dans ses bras.

Les musiques qu'ils écoutaient semblaient avoir été écrites spécialement pour eux, racontant leur histoire. 

Tout ressemblait à Temari mais rien n'arrivait à sa cheville. Tout était similaire à Deidara mais rien ne l'égalait jamais.


End file.
